goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rooneys: Class of Carpenter High
The Rooneys: Class of Carpenter High is an upcoming animated comedy-drama film and a sequel to the sixth film, The Rooneys: The Strange Odyssey. It is the seventh installment (chronologically the elventh) in ''The Rooneys'' film series. Synopsis Adrian Rooney is prepared for the first day of Carpenter High, but his former best friend Andy Brandy annihilates their friendship completely, leaving Adrian saddened. His heavily attached girlfriend Suzie Chapman is also attending Carpenter High. They both meet new classmates and a female Special Ed teacher, who is a single mother of her son. She reveals that she and her son has to live with her son's aunt, uncle and cousins. Adrian and Suzie must help their female teacher and her son live a better life, while avoiding a local truant officer that tracks down the teens. Cast NOTE: Due to a highest number of new characters, this film will not feature many characters returning, some of the characters might be retired due to them being less important. See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, a 14-year-old freshman at Carpenter High with a chest harness. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a 14-year-old freshman at Carpenter High and Adrian's girlfriend. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, Adrian's mother. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, Adrian's aunt. * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Audrey Rose Rooney, Adrian's 10-year-old sister. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney, Adrian's father. * Ludacris as Joshua "Joshy" Cortez, a former CPS agent in the mid 40's who now works as the wedding Minister of the Carpenter Lutheran Church. * JoJo Siwa as Elizabeth "Liz" Pinkyton, a beautiful plastic doll who is Audrey's best friend and "sister". * Seth MacFarlane as Hayden Chapman, Suzie's 18-year-old brother and a college student. ** MacFarlane also voices Sebastian Montsinger, a former high school student who now performs at a dinner theater. * Jennifer Lopez as Julissa "Julie" Miracle, Hayden's best friend and girlfriend. * Jenifer Lewis as Rhonda Valentine, an English teacher at Carpenter High. * Ice-T as Marlon Valentine, Rhonda's husband. * Dave Bautista as Fort Stewart, a strict and all-around college football coach from Roger Sterns: Adventures in College. * B. D. Wong as Mr. Dick, an Asian-born Science teacher from Roger Sterns: Adventures in College. * Ben Affleck as Andy Brandy, Adrian's former best friend whose friendship is annihilated completely. * Kristen Stewart as Alondra "Wheelie" Slick, a former high school student who now works as a hairdresser at Supercuts. * Mel Brooks as Bernie Piaskoski, Adrian's maternal grandfather who dies of a heart attack at the beginning of the film. New Characters * Holly Hunter as Ms. Minnie Foe, main female Special Ed teacher. * Huck Milner as Barrie Foe, Minnie's son. * Bob Odenkirk as Chris Rayford, Minnie's boyfriend and future husband. * Jay Johnston as Officer Micker Bones, a ruthless police officer at high school, the main antagonist. * Millie Bobby Brown as Patty Bones, a teenage tomboyish girl living next door and the daughter of the high school police officer. * Brian Posehn as Officer Speck, a police officer and Grapes' dimwitted partner. * Wallace Langham as Officer Grapes, a police officer and Speck's grouchy partner. * Jada Pinkett Smith as a singer at the dinner theater. * Kevin Costner as the court's judge.. * Jason Sudeikis as Scudamore, a career criminal. * Kimberly Elise as Sarah Odenkirk, Adrian's therapist. * Kate Winslet as Dani Baxter, the aunt of Barrie Foe. * Danny McBride as "Big Larry" Baxter, the uncle of Barrie Foe. * Chris Wedge as "Little Larry" Baxter, Barrie's first cousin. * Johnny Depp as Shane Baxter, Barrie's second cousin. * Fat Joe as Moe Baxter, Barrie's third cousin. * Melissa McCarthy as Mrs. Clearwater, Minnie Foe's female assistant * Michael Peña as Mr. Gonzales, Minnie Foe's Hispanic male assistant * Dwayne Johnson as Mr. Eric Lanuman, the main male Special Ed teacher * Mila Kunis as Mrs. Kate Porter, Mr. Eric's pregnant female assistant * Jennifer Coolidge as Ms. Kwiat, the substitute assistant teacher that takes over Mrs. Porter's position. * Jim Parsons as Mr. Windsor Cushingberry, Mr. Eric's male assistant with a collection of disposable gastric feeding tubes * Skai Jackson as Sydney Honeycrisp, "Little" Larry Baxter, Jr.'s crush. * Jason Mitchell as Kent * Brie Larson as Raychel Gurry * Rico Recklezz as "Chubby" * YBN Nahmir as Declan "Dec" Harbor * Pete Docter as Trent Beston * Henry Simmons as Jejomar * Luke Evans as Nathaniel * Jeff Ward as Asher "Ash" * Ski Mask the Slump God as Junie * Steven Weber as "Tummy" * Scott Eastwood as Jonathan "Jonny" * Dr. Dre as Hayden's college professor. * TBA as the high school's Dean of Students. Category:Upcoming Category:The Rooneys